


within two years

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun saja, segalanya bisa terjadi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [gold](http://poldiology.tumblr.com/post/122586893887/if-you-know-what-he-means)
> 
> okay, jadi sebenernya saya ngga tau whether it was fake subtitle or what but one thing for sure, schweinski is officially done and i cant hold my tears.. out of nowhere, schweinski710 memberikan suatu asumsi di mana dia yakin kalo schweinski pernah 'do stuff' at least once saat mereka barengan. dan euro jadi the last best memories between them. i really want to craugh (cry and laugh) pas schweinski710 mengontaminasi otak saya dengan hal itu (sekaligus nyuruh saya secara ngga langsung buat bikin ini... she's evil, i know)
> 
> this is for you lad, schweinski710. mind to cry with me again?

“ _Champions of the world—_ kau percaya itu?”

“Ya. Kita.”

Kau tersenyum lebar dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seakan tak ingin untuk melepaskannya. Entah sudah berapa menit kalian saling berhadapan hingga kini kau berani untuk maju selangkah. Dia tahu, begitupun dengan dirimu—semua ini tak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata.

_Weltmeister._

Satu kata penuh makna, mewakili berjuta perasaan yang tak bisa kau terka. Senang, haru, campur aduk mengisi relung hatimu. Sorak sorai yang terdengar, _blitz_ kamera yang menyilaukan mata, rentetan pertanyaan _interview_ yang dengan ajaib kau jawab dengan penuh suka cita. Kau terlena.

Kilauan itu ada pada genggamanmu, pada kalian. Sebuah trofi bergengsi berlabel Piala Dunia.

Dan bukan hanya kau saja, dan dia—namun semua, yang mengatasnamakan _kita_ , terhanyut di dalam kemeriahannya. Menggenggam trofi itu secara bergantian. Satu per satu. Hingga kau sadar bahwa kau kini berada dalam dekapannya. Satu, dua, tiga. Hitungan waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Tak ingin melepaskannya, karena _semua ini berbeda_. _Kami juara dunia dan kami ingin merasakannya_.

Bahkan setelah dua jam berlalu, kembali pada tempat bernama Campo Bahia, mengadakan pesta perayaan. Awal mula kau dibuai oleh perasaan itu, menikmati pesta layaknya pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun. Hingga pada akhirnya kau menyingkir dari pusat keramaian, mengamit jari-jarimu padanya sekaligus menyeretnya ke tempat yang paling kau sukai di tanah Brazilia.

“Ah.”

“Kau terdengar seperti orang tua.”

Terkekeh pelan, kau menoleh padanya, “Bukankah kau yang tampak seperti orang tua?”

Senyuman cerah terpancar dari wajahnya. Mengikuti gerakanmu, ia duduk tepat di sisimu dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada ribuan pasir di bawah kalian. Menatap langit yang luar biasa cerah, seolah alam merestui kemenangan kalian atas Argentina.

“Kau beruntung memiliki wajah seperti itu.”

“Hmm?”

“Karenanya, aku hampir menciummu tadi.”

Kau tersenyum kecil, “Hampir.”

“ _Almost_.”

Membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung, kau menahan nafas. Tepat di depan matamu adalah mimpi yang telah terwujud nyata. Piala. Juara. Pantai Brazilia. Langit berbintang tanpa celah. Dia.

 _Terutama dia_.

Entah sejak kapan kehadirannya menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagimu. Awal pertemuan kalian? Entahlah. Kau tak mengerti. Namun sejak awal, kecanggungan yang berubah menjadi bahan tertawaan. Segala keluh kesah yang tersalurkan begitu saja—semua yang menjadikan dua jiwa terhubung menjadi satu. Bahwa kalian mampu untuk mengerti satu dengan yang lain tanpa kesulitan. Bahwa kalian adalah satu paket tak terpisahkan. Bahwa ada satu hal penting di antara kalian yang bernama persahabatan.

“ _Dreams come true.._ ” lirihmu seraya menutup mata, berusaha menangkap setiap memori yang kau rasakan sejak pagi hingga sekarang. Memastikan bahwa hari ini takkan terlupakan.

“Kau tahu sesuatu, Lukki?” Mendengar nama itu, kau membuka matamu kembali, kali ini memperhatikannya dari sudut matamu. Kau bisa melihat sinar mata itu seolah mengalahkan ribuan cahaya terang di atas sana, bahkan ketika kedua mata itu menatapmu dengan penuh arti, kau terkesiap.

“Apa?”

“Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini—dan memenangkan piala itu dengan orang-orang yang berbeda.”

_Tapi kita selalu bersama._

_Itukah yang kau maksud?_

Sejenak memori itu kembali menyerang benakmu. Kau ingat itu, satu demi satu. Bahkan mereka yang kini berada bersamamu, semua berganti. Itulah sepak bola, bukan? Pemain lama akan pensiun dari tim nasional, digantikan oleh pemain muda yang berbakat. Selalu. Dan akan tetap seperti itu.

“Jangan katakan kau berpikir untuk pensiun.”

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutmu begitu saja, sedang ia menyambutnya dengan suara tawa.

“Jangan bercanda—aku masih ingin berjuang dengan kalian.”

_Atau denganmu._

_Itulah yang kumaksud._

_Sama saja, bukan?_

“Begitu lebih baik.” Kemudian kau turut tertawa; menertawakan kemungkinan yang sesungguhnya terbuka lebar, tapi kalian berdua memilih untuk menutupnya. Mengapa? Karena baik kau maupun dia takkan melakukan itu jika tanpa alasan.

Lagipula, apa alasanmu untuk melakukannya? Tidak ada.

Karena di benakmu kini hanya ada satu hal.

 _Malam ini_.

“Aku menyayangimu, Schweini.”

Deburan ombak ternyata tak mampu membuat kalimat itu tak terdengar di telinganya.

“Lukki –“

Dan kamu terkesiap, lagi. Seolah baru menyadari akan deretan kata yang menyihir kalian berdua. Setelah malam ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Karena memori selama sepuluh tahun kebelakang, lagi-lagi menerjang—meski hanya menyisakan dirinya. Tak ada lagi mereka, yang ada hanya kalian. Canda, tawa, tangis dan haru yang kalian alami bersama.

Bahkan nama panggilan itu.

Hingga hari ini— _malam ini_.

Menjadi memori terindah bagi kalian berdua.

Sekilas kau teringat tentang semua yang baru saja kalian rasakan. Gol itu. Rasa haru. Dia yang berlari ke pelukanmu. Dan juga –

“Apa?”

“Aku juga menyayangimu, kau tahu?”

Entah apa yang membuat suaranya menggetarkan jiwamu, _kali ini_.

Apakah karena _scene_ itu? Segalanya seolah seperti sebuah film. Dan kau mungkin masih tak percaya hingga kini. Tapi saat itu, waktu berhenti. Setidaknya bagimu dan (mungkin juga) baginya. Saat itu—kau berjanji pada hatimu untuk tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

“Kalau kau menyayangiku, seharusnya kau tidak berhenti.”

_Karena kau yang memulainya._

Ekspresinya berubah. ekspresimu pun berubah. baik kamu maupun dia sama-sama terdiam. Lidahnya kelu. Sedang kamu perlahan-lahan menyadari akan sesuatu.

_Oh –_

_Oh astaga –_

“Oh.”

_Apa._

“Aku tahu. Aku salah bicara. Jadi kumohon jangan menertawakanku –“

“Aku tidak menertawakanmu.”

Kau tidak tahu, apalagi mendengar, bahwasannya hatinya pun meneriakan sesuatu. Berdegup cepat dan kencang, membuatnya terdiam lebih lama setelah mengucapkannya. Berusaha mengatur alunan nafas agar tak terkesan memburu. Sulit. Namun tetap dicoba olehnya.

Terlebih dengan posisimu yang tak menolongnya untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

Terlalu dekat.

Sangat.

“Syukurlah, kupikir kau akan menertawakan –“

“Karena aku yang memulainya, Lukki.”

_Aku yang ingin menciummu saat itu._

Deburan ombak tepat di depan kalian menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. langit menjadi semakin terang tiap detiknya. Cahaya dari Campo Bahia mulai meredup perlahan. pesta sudah selesai. Tapi entah apa yang membuatmu merasa bahwa pesta itu baru saja dimulai.

_Dan aku pun melakukan hal yang sama._

Kemudian kau teringat. _No no, not here_. Lalu tawa sekali lagi. Menganggap bahwa hal itu adalah wajar, sebagai luapan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Tapi di sisi lain, kau ingin bahwa itu benar terjadi— _tidak berhenti sampai disitu_. Namun, nyatanya hingga saat ini pun, tak ada dari kalian yang berani untuk mengungkitnya kembali.

Sampai ketika kamu memulainya tadi.

_Kalau tidak begitu, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti._

_Apakah akan tetap seperti ini?_

_Atau lebih dari itu?_

“Lalu kau akan menyelesaikannya?”

Terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan, memang. Dan entah keberanian darimana kau berhasil meluncurkan kalimat itu. percayakah kamu bahwa semua ini terkesan amat menyiksa? Meski kau tak tahu apa itu ‘semua ini’. yang kau tahu hanyalah dia, sosok bernama Bastian Schweinsteiger, dengan segala sesuatu yang ada bersamanya.

Bahkan ketika kamu tahu bahwa bersama _Schweini_ itu menyiksa jua.

Ketika kamu menyadari bahwa bersama dengannya, tak berarti bersama untuk selamanya.

“ _If you want to –_ “

_Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Hari ini hingga entah sampai kapan._

“ _I want_.”

Baik kamu dan dia sama-sama terdiam. Dan kali ini bukan karena lidah yang kelu untuk sekedar berbicara, melainkan karena lidah saling beradu untuk mengungkapkan segalanya. Kalian sama-sama menginginkannya, pun mewujudkannya saat ini.

_Sepuluh tahun itu terjadi bukan tanpa alasan._

Hari ini, _malam ini_ , tidak ada rasa sesal sama sekali.


	2. 2014-2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> selang waktu itu membuatmu sadar bahwa semua ini hanyalah sementara.

_Bangun._

_Jangan tertidur._

_Sudah sejauh ini dan kau masih mengantuk, huh?_

_Setidaknya menyingkirlah dari tubuhku—kau berat._

_Aku tahu bahwa aku terlalu tampan hingga kau tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu dari –ow, jangan memukulku!_

_Aku juga menyayangimu—tapi ..._

Kemudian kau membuka matamu. Kedip sekali. Dua kali. Dan yang ketiga, tanganmu bergerak kesana-kemari, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang sayangnya tak kau temukan. Cahaya terang memudar perlahan, dan kini kau dihadapkan pada langit-langit kamar. Tubuhmu masih terbaring di sana, bersama dengan lima jarimu yang mengait keras pada lipatan kasur tak bernyawa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, _tidak ada_.

Tak gelap dan tak terang jua. Sedikit cahaya menusuk matamu di antara tirai. Mereka berhasil membangunkanmu kali ini. atau mungkin mimpi itu?

Mimpi yang sesungguhnya benar-benar terjadi. Namun terulang kembali sebagai memori.

Entah sudah berapa hari kau tak menghitungnya. Karena itu tak pernah cukup—khususnya bagimu; untuk apa menghitung hari saat bersamanya? Bukankah itu berarti selamanya? Satu detik dan lima puluh hari tak ada bedanya—karena bersamanya lah yang penting bagimu.

Nyatanya, saat ini, realita menampar wajahmu.

Tidak ada _siapapun_ di sini.

Tidak ada—kecuali memori manis yang berulang kali mengingatkanmu padanya.

_Aku merindukan masa-masa itu._

Setelah malam itu, semuanya berubah. termasuk kalian. Dan kalian sama sekali tak menyangkalnya. Bagi kalian, itulah yang kalian inginkan sejak lama. Bersatu—tak peduli akan apapun. Semua bisa dilalui bersama, dan kalian berjanji untuk saling percaya. Itu hal mudah, kalian telah melakukannya selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun lamanya. Hanya status kalian yang berbeda. Dan kalian menyukainya.

Kau berbalik, tubuhmu mengikuti. Tanganmu tak lagi mencari, kini terkulai lemah di dekat wajahmu. Kau menghela nafas dan mengedipkan matamu.

Sekali. Kosong.

Dua kali. Tetap kosong.

Tiga kali –

_“Jangan menatapku, Lukki.”_

Dan ia menghilang.

Kau tersentak dan bangun dari tidurmu saat itu juga.

“Basti?”

_“Ya?”_

“Basti?”

_“Kau berisik. Biarkan aku tidur –“_

“Basti!”

Kali ini, tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

Kau berdiri dan menyingkap tirai itu, membiarkan cahaya yang sedari tadi mengetuk jendela kamarmu untuk masuk dan menyinari seluruh ruangan. Dan kau menatap keluar agar realita menamparmu untuk kedua kalinya. _Ini bukan Brazil_.

Tapi semua ini tampak seperti Brazil.

Apa ini? Apa sekarang kau sedang terjebak dalam dimensi dunia lain? tidak. Kau tahu jawabannya. Tapi kau berusaha melupakan jawaban itu. semua itu tidak benar— _dia masih ada bersamamu._ Seharusnya dia masih ada di sini.

 _Seharusnya_.

Tapi lagi-lagi, realita menghempaskanmu sejauh-jauhnya.

Kemudian sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggulmu. Kau terkesiap dan menutup mata.

_“Aku selalu menyayangimu, Lukki.”_

_Apa aku salah jika berharap bahwa semua itu akan terulang kembali?_

_“Tapi –“_

_Bahkan meski itu tidak mungkin terjadi?_

Kehangatan itu hilang sepersekian detik setelah kau membuka mata. Batinmu mengingatkan sekali lagi bahwa mimpi itu sudah berakhir. Kau tak lagi bersamanya. Sudah sejak awal kau paham bahwa semua itu hanyalah sementara—tapi kau tak bisa menahannya. Karena kalian ingin satu sama lain. sekedar percaya pun tak apa.

Baik kau maupun dia berani untuk menembus batas, membiarkan diri untuk terombang-ambing pada wilayah abu-abu itu. tak pasti. Tak jelas juntrungannya.

Kalian hanya menyukai satu sama lain, lebih dari layaknya seorang sahabat. Seharusnya itu tak menjadi masalah besar, memang. Tapi nyatanya, segala yang kau anggap sepele selama ini berubah menjadi monster yang menghancurkan kalian.

Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

_“Lukas..”_

“Kau tahu aku menyayangimu, Schweini.”

_“Kita tak bisa mengabaikannya..”_

“Aku selalu –“

_“Kau juga tahu akan hal itu..”_

“Aku –“

_Tidak seharusnya seperti ini. kau dan aku seharusnya tak terlahir seperti ini. kita seharusnya bersama. Tapi kenyataan terus memisahkan kita._

Untuk kesekian kalinya sejak hari itu, kau menangis dalam diam.

Kenapa? Ini sudah puluhan kali kau melakukannya. Tersiksa akan memori yang hanya berlanjut selama kurang dari setahun. Segala hal yang kau lakukan bersamanya, segala hal yang berlabel sementara. Kau tahu itu. tapi tetap saja kau tak bisa—untuk tidak menangisinya. Bersamanya adalah hal terindah, termasuk sepuluh— _sebelas_ —tahun itu.

_Apa hanya aku yang merindukannya? Merindukan Brazil bersama dengan segala kehangatannya? Kesempatan yang kita ambil saat itu? Memberanikan diri kita untuk melupakan dunia dan seisinya hanya untuk sementara? Semata-mata hanya demi memenuhi keinginan yang telah dipendam sekian lama?_

_Apa hanya aku saja?_

_Bagaimana denganmu, Schweini?_

_Apa kau menyesal?_

Menghela nafas, kau hapus jejak-jejak air mata yang sempat menggenang di pelupuk matamu sebelum kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur, memfokuskan pandanganmu pada apa yang tampak pada jendelamu. Sungai dan jembatan. Mobil yang berlalu lalang. Langit.

_Apa kau melihatnya, Schweini?_

_Langit yang sama seperti saat itu._

_Saat kita merayakan sepuluh tahun._

Saat kau dan dia menjauh dari realita, demi sebuah kebersamaan yang jarang dirasakan. Saat kalian masih menjadi satu kesatuan. Sebuah paket yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Itu menyenangkan, meski hanya sesaat.

Tempat pelarian yang abadi— _aku akan berlari ke padamu, tanpa berpikir dua kali_.

_Tapi kali ini, aku tak bisa._

_Bukan karena kau yang memaksaku untuk tidak melakukannya._

_Tapi karena kamu yang mengingatkanku pada realita._

Kau tahu bukan hanya dirimu yang tersiksa. Hal itu juga terjadi padanya. Dia yang seringkali terbangun tengah malam saat bersamamu, memperhatikan wajahmu yang terlelap, menuliskan garis tak nyata pada tubuhmu, seolah ingin mengingat setiap inci yang ada di dirimu. Semua karena ketidakpastian ini. Ketidakpastian hubungan kalian. Satu langkah yang telah kalian lewati itu menuai ribuan tantangan.

_Kehidupan memang tak seindah yang kita bayangkan, bukan?_

Berawal dari malam itu di Brazil, puluhan hari setelahnya, hingga kau menyentuh titik ini. titik di mana dirimu harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kalian tidak ditakdirkan bersama.

_“Tapi –“_

“Tapi.”

_“Ini bukan tentang Ana –“_

“Aku tahu ini bukan tentang Ana, atau Sarah. Atau siapapun yang bersama denganmu sekarang. Tapi –“

_“Aku selalu menyayangimu, Lukki. Aku juga menyayangi Louis. Tapi kau tahu kita takkan bertahan lama.”_

“Apalagi setelah hari itu.”

Hari itu. ketika bahagia dan amarah membeludak menjadi satu.

Tak ada lagi sentuhannya. Tak ada lagi ciuman kasih sayang di antara keduanya.

Yang ada hanyalah tatapan kosong berharap bahwa semua ini tidaklah nyata. Batin kalian berteriak. Terasa sesak. Ini bukan sesuatu yang kalian harapkan.

Kau membaringkan tubuhmu sekali lagi. Membayangkan tubuhnya menutupi tubuhmu, merasakan kehangatan hampa itu. memanggil serpihan memori yang takkan kembali. Mengenang segala kebersamaan yang terjadi.

Karena hari itu. kala dia melangkah pergi dari ruangan setelah mengecup pelan keningmu, berkata lembut tiga kata yang selalu kau tunggu, disambut dengan ciuman yang penuh arti, sebelum ponselmu berdering sesaat setelah dia menutup pintu. Menghadirkan suara nyaring seorang wanita yang jelas kau tahu.

Dan tiga kata yang membuat jiwamu terbelenggu.

_“Lukas, aku hamil.”_


	3. 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan kau pun tahu bahwa sementara bersamanya menjadi memori terindah yang dialami kalian berdua.

“Dia belum datang?”

“Aku tak melihatnya sejak awal.”

“Baru saja dia mencetak gol kemenangan mereka. tentu dia butuh waktu untuk bergabung bersama kita. Mungkin di Evian nanti.”

_To: Lukas  
From: Bastian_

_‘Selamat atas kemenanganmu beberapa hari lalu—‘_

“Kau sudah dengar bahwa Louis mendapatkan adik perempuan?”

_‘Dan sampaikan salam sayangku pada anak keduamu.’_

_Tidak—hapus itu._

_‘Dan selamat juga atas kelahiran anak keduamu.’_

“Ya, dia mem-postingnya di Instagram. Hadiah yang hebat selain kemenangan klub-nya, bukan?”

_Begitu lebih baik._

“Kurasa ia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu.”

Setelah membaca pesan itu berulang kali, ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghelanya dengan berat—berusaha tidak mengacuhkan ucapan mereka, meski nyatanya tak berhasil sama sekali.

_Demi kebahagiaannya. Apapun. Aku siap melakukannya._

Dan jarinya pun men- _tap_ tulisan yang tertera pada ponsel. _Send._

*

_To: Schweini  
From: Poldi_

_‘Danke! Aku yakin Maya akan menyayangi Paman Schweini :D I’ll see you later xx’_

_Tidak—jangan seperti itu.._

_‘Danke! Aku senang bisa mencetak gol penting untuk kemenangan Gala. Monika ingin kau melihat Maya, katanya. I’ll see you later, Basti.’_

_Bukan Moni. Tapi aku. Apa aku salah jika merindukanmu?_

Kau menoleh pada jendela kaca yang terbentang lebar dihadapanmu. Beberapa jam lagi—sebelum kau menemui mereka, menemui dirinya yang lebih dulu berada di sana. keterlambatanmu yang disebabkan oleh pertandingan dan juga kelahiran, dua hal yang seharusnya bisa membuatmu terus tersenyum. Memang benar bahwasannya kau melakukannya, tapi setitik hatimu tidak melakukan hal yang serupa.

_Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum jika terus memikirkanmu, Schweini?_

Langit biru kota Köln membuatmu terlena setiap kali melihatnya, tak kalah dengan suasana yang ada di tanah Brazilia. Namun kali ini berbeda, entah mengapa, meski kau terlena sekalipun, perasaan nyeri itu masih tersisa. Apa ini yang menahanmu?

_Bahkan ketika Maya telah lahir ke dunia ini—aku masih terus mengharapkanmu._

Suara tangisan bayi membuatmu tersentak dan kembali menatap gadis mungil yang mengenakan _jersey_ kebanggaanmu. Moni memang tidak heran akan semua atribut sepak bola yang kau pakaikan padanya, terlebih Louis yang justru mendukung aksimu itu. tapi sempat tersemat di benakmu untuk membiarkan dirinya— _orang itu_ —menggendong bayi ini, meski hanya untuk beberapa saat.

_Tidak._

_Mungkin tidak sekarang._

Kemudian kau mengangkatnya dan kau dekap dalam pelukanmu, “Kau akan mendoakan Ayahmu ini, bukan?”

Tangisan itu melemah seraya kau menepuk punggungnya dengan halus.

“Kurasa medali emas cukup bagus untukmu,” ujarmu pelan, tak ingin membuatnya terbangun, “aku sayang padamu, Maya. aku akan berusaha untuk memenangkan setiap pertandingan nanti demi dirimu.”

 _Dan juga dirinya_.

“Doakan Ayah, ya.” Kau mengecup puncak kepalanya, merasa tenang beberapa saat, pun mengetahui bahwa tangisan gadis mungil itu telah berhenti dan dia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Kau pun kembali meletakkan tubuh kecil itu pada tempat tidurnya, membiarkan nafasnya mengalun dengan lemah. Mengusap perlahan sisi kiri kepalanya sebelum menunduk dan mencium keningnya.

_“Kau memang Ayah yang baik.”_

Kau tersentak. Berdiri tegap dan mengedarkan pandanganmu pada sekeliling, berusaha mencari sumber suara yang nyatanya takkan kau temukan.

“Basti –“

“Lukas?”

Suara itu berubah. _lagi, lagi dan lagi._ Kau menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, “Tadi dia menangis, tapi syukurlah dia sudah kembali tidur.”

“Hmm,” kau tak perlu tahu bahwa dia mengangguk, “lalu kapan kau akan berangkat?”

“Kurasa dua jam lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Kau tidak apa-apa, Moni?”

_Kenapa tak tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, huh?_

Kau mengambil kopermu dan bersiap-siap untuk melangkah sebelum melihat wajah cantik itu tersenyum kecil, “Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Lukas. Louis bilang kau harus menang dan memberikan mendali lagi padanya.”

Tertawa sejenak sebelum kau melanjutkan, “Aku harus meminjam satu mendali lagi kalau begitu.”

“Kurasa Bastian tidak akan menolak untuk meminjamkannya pada Louis.” Deretan kalimat itu sukses membuatmu terpaku sesaat sebelum menggerakan kedua sudut bibirmu untuk membentuk senyuman.

“Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya. Louis sangat merindukan Paman Schweini-nya.”

Kau mengangguk sebelum buru-buru melangkah keluar. Helaan nafasmu terasa semakin berat. Moni memang tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajahmu saat nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Itu tidak membuatnya curiga sama sekali. Entah kau harus bersyukur atau merasa sebaliknya.

_Bahkan Louis pun juga mengikuti Ayahnya. Itu lucu, kan, Schweini?_

Kau menengadah pada langit, membiarkan seluruh pikiran yang ada di benakmu melayang ke angkasa karena sungguh, ini lebih menyesakkan dari yang kau kira.

*

_To: Lukas  
From: Basti_

_Aku ingin bicara padamu._

_To: Schweini  
From: Poldi_

_Mesut baru saja menghubungiku, one room for each players. Yours or mine?_

_To: Lukas  
From: Basti_

_Yours._

*

“Lukki –“

Kau memeluknya saat itu juga. Hangat. Kehangatan itu masih ada padanya. Dan kehangatan itu yang kau rindukan sejak lama. Kehangatan yang berlangsung sementara. Kau menahan diri, sekuat mungkin untuk tetap diam dalam dekapannya—termasuk menahan air matamu untuk tidak terjun bebas membasahi pakaiannya.

“Jangan katakan apapun –“

“ _One last time_.”

Kau terdiam.

Tiga kata itu berputar-putar dalam benakmu. Kau menutup mata dan membiarkan kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuhmu. Erat. Dan semakin erat tiap detiknya.

_Aku masih ingin berjuang._

_Bersama mereka._

_Bersamamu._

“Jangan bercanda –“

“Aku serius.”

Lagi-lagi realita menamparmu. Mungkin ini bukanlah kalimat yang ingin kau dengar setelah berpuluh-puluh hari menunggu untuk bertemu dengannya. Kau ingin sekali untuk menendangnya, tapi kau tahu bahwa kau takkan bisa—memikirkannya saja membuatmu sakit kepala.

Dan kau terdiam. Masih dalam pelukannya, tak bergerak—kau memang tak ingin untuk melepaskannya.

“Kenapa?”

Kali ini, dia yang terdiam. Perlahan kau bisa merasakan jemarinya bergerak menelusuri tubuhmu, _lagi_ , setelah sekian lama. Kau menahan nafas. Dia menghela lemah.

“Ada banyak hal yang terjadi sejak saat itu.”

_Sejak aku menyadari bahwa Monika lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku._

_Meski kenyataannya aku juga membutuhkanmu._

“Ana.”

_Sejak kau memilih untuk melepaskanku dan beralih padanya._

_Meski aku merasa tersiksa._

“Terutama dia.”

“Lalu apa aku—apa aku berarti bagimu, Schweini?”

_Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu—bukankah itu sudah jelas?_

Lalu dia—tak mengatakan apapun untuk membalasmu. Kau tahu. Dia tahu bahwa kau paham itu. jangankan dirinya, dirimu saja tidak akan bisa menjawabnya jika dia mengatakan hal serupa. Karena pada dasarnya, realita menghalangi diri kalian untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua kata.

Degup jantung kalian saling bersahutan. Kau menghela nafas—tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain itu. ingin melepaskannya pun kau tak rela, entah kapan kalian bisa berpelukkan seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan kamera. Tidak— _tidak bisa_.

_Segalanya._

_Kau lebih dari apapun yang kupunya._

_Tapi—tidak bisa._

“Baiklah,” lirihmu terdengar di telinganya, membuatnya mundur selangkah dan mengangkat wajahmu yang masih menunduk. Kamu tersenyum pasrah, “ _One last time._ ”

“ _I’ll make it better for you._ ”

“ _Let’s just forget about everything behind, yeah?_ ”

“Tidak ada Ana.”

“Tidak ada Moni.”

“Hanya kau dan aku.”

“Dan mereka yang mungkin saja sedang mendengar pembicaraan kita di depan pintu.”

Kemudian ia tertawa renyah, membuatmu mau tak mau untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Syukurlah tidak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk mengganggu kalian karena sejak awal, Mesut dan Benni sudah menahan mereka untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

“Aku mencintaimu, Lukki.”

Kau terkesiap ditengah tawamu sendiri.

“Katakan lagi.”

Dia terkekeh.

“Aku mencintaimu, Lukki.”

Tubuhmu bergetar— _sudah lama aku ingin mendengarnya lagi_.

“Aku juga, Schweini,” jawabmu tanpa ragu, “Lebih dari yang kau kira.”

Dan ketika buliran hangat menggenang di pelupuk matamu, kau membiarkannya terjatuh begitu saja. Karena kau tahu bahwa dia ada disana untuk menghapusnya, bersama dengan ciuman hangat yang membuatmu berdebar-debar.

_One last time._

Tidak peduli. Kau tak peduli lagi tentang apapun saat ini. semua ini hanya tentang kau dan dirinya. Dan kau memastikan bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

_This time._

Sehingga jelas, kau membiarkannya untuk melakukan apapun padamu. Baik kau dan dirinya sama-sama menginginkan hal ini, bukan?

 _Let’s make it worth_.

*

Ini bukan _deja vu_. Sama sekali bukan.

Tapi begitu dirinya berlari ke arahmu sebagai perayaan gol yang baru saja ia cetak, sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghampiri benakmu.

_Sepuluh—sebelas—dua belas tahun._

_Whoa._

Semua tampak tersenyum lebar. Adapula yang tertawa. Bangga dan haru meluap menjadi satu—dan ini baru _matchday_ pertama melawan Ukraina. Rasanya kau begitu ingin untuk memeluknya. _Tapi tidak_.

_Sial. Ini menyebalkan._

Tapi kau menutup perasaan itu dalam-dalam, begitu dalam sampai kau sendiri tak bisa meraihnya. Kau tahu bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menciptakan _scene_ seperti dulu. Sudah berbeda—semua orang takkan melepasmu begitu saja jika hal itu terjadi lagi. Ini juga alasan bagimu untuk tidak meng- _upload_ foto dirinya yang kau tangkap melalui kamera di Snapchat. Isi aplikasi itu hanyalah tentang dirimu dan Jules Draxler yang kebetulan sedang bersamamu. Bukan tanpa alasan— _hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu seperti ini. bukan mereka._

Sebagai gantinya, hanya ucapan layaknya seorang teman yang kau _posting_ di sosial media lainnya.

Anggap saja itu demi kepentingan pembaca.

Sedang baginya, kau luangkan waktumu—jauh dari awak media, jauh dari rekan senegara—hanya bersama dirinya.

“Kau luar biasa.”

“Aku tahu.”

Kau meninju pelan bahunya. Dia tertawa.

Entah sudah berapa lama kalian duduk di antara rerumputan, sekali lagi membiarkan Mesut dan Benni melakukan tugasnya.

“Aku takkan berhenti mengucapkannya kalau begitu.”

Dia menoleh kepadamu, mata itu berkilau. Kau menahan nafas begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya, “Aku akan menciummu agar kau diam.”

Alismu bertaut dan senyum kecilmu berubah menjadi seringai, “Oh – _is that a challenge_?”

Mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban sebelum ia mendekat dan bergumam pelan di telingamu, “ _Try me_.”

*

_Kau tahu—saat aku tak percaya pada diriku sendiri, kau selalu ada di sana._

_Satu diantara berjuta hal yang membuatku menyukaimu._

Kau teringat malam tadi, ketika dirinya membisikkan sesuatu sesaat sebelum kau masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Ketika kau kembali dilanda kecemasan yang berulang kali terjadi. Ketika rasa takutmu menggerayangi hati. Ketika kau merasa bahwa dirimu tidak pantas berada di sini. segala tentang hari ini—saat kalian akan bertanding melawan Italia.

Dan dia memang ada di sana, lagi-lagi menggenggam tanganmu untuk percaya. Percaya akan kemampuanmu, kemampuan kalian. Percaya bahwa kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka. percaya bahwa kau masih mampu untuk berlaga. Percaya dan percaya.

Dan kau melakukannya.

120 menit waktu terasa sangat lama, menghantui dirimu dan juga ribuan fans lainnya. Menantikan apakah kutukan itu bisa dipatahkan, sampai ketika pluit wasit berbunyi dan babak pinalti pun dimulai.

Kau pun menutup mata dan melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan saat tidak bisa berkontribusi di lapangan—berdoa.

Dan ketika tendangan Jonas merangsak masuk dan bersarang pada jala yang dihadang oleh kiper ternama Italia itu, kau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

_Kau membuatku kembali percaya._

_Luar biasa, bukan?_

_Perasaan itu—saat kita mampu mematahkan desas-desus yang ada. Dan saat kau berdiri di sana, merengkuhku sekali lagi dengan mengucapkan kata percaya._

“Lukki!”

Kau balas pelukan itu dengan lebih erat, “Sayangnya kau tidak mencetak gol penentuan.”

“Jika kita tidak lolos saat ini, aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup.”

Melepaskan dekapan itu, ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganmu sesaat.

“Itu tidak terjadi, Schweini,” lidahmu terasa aneh setiap kali menyebutkan nama kecil itu—dan kau menyukainya, “Kita mengalahkan mereka dan _halbfinale_!”

Dan ketika kau melihat raut wajahnya kembali cerah, kau menghela nafas lega.

_Aku pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu, Schweini._

*

“Ini untukmu.”

Selembar kertas cukup tebal dipegang olehnya tepat dihadapanmu. Kau yang sedang duduk dan melihat ponselmu mendongak padanya, “Apa ini?”

“Sesuatu.. yang seharusnya kuberitahu sejak lama.”

Meletakkan ponselmu pada kasur, kau mengambil lembaran kertas itu—tidak, itu bukan kertas, tetapi sesuatu—

Kau terpaku.

Serentak, seolah seluruh tubuhmu mati rasa untuk merespon sesuatu. Tak terkecuali otakmu yang berhenti berpikir dan hanya memfokuskan pandanganmu pada dua kata yang tertera di sana dengan _font_ yang cukup membuatmu ingin membanting benda itu pada dinginnya lantai. Kau menahan nafas dan menatapnya yang memandangmu kosong.

_Apakah ini efek kekalahan tadi?_

_Apa semua ini hanya karena kita kalah saat melawan Perancis?_

“Kupikir— _one last time_ —“

“Ya,” kau melihatnya menelan ludah, “Ini juga salah satu dari hal itu.”

Kau merasa terluka. Kau tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Yang tak kau kira adalah bahwa dirinya akan melakukan kedua hal yang sejak dulu kau takutkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kau pun kembali menatap pada benda yang kau pegang, tulisan itu seolah meledekmu yang masih terjebak pada masa lalu.

_Wedding Invitation._

Tak perlu kau baca lebih lanjut—kau sudah tahu. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

“Aku harap kau bisa datang—“

“Seharusnya kita menang malam ini..”

Suaramu berubah menjadi lirihan. Dia terdiam meski kau memotong kalimatnya, membuatmu memilih untuk melanjutkan.

“Seharusnya kita yang bertanding melawan Portugal di final..”

Kau menggenggam benda itu semakin erat tiap detiknya. Entah sejak kapan bulir-bulir hangat mulai membasahi pipimu.

“Dan kita akan menang.. mendapat sebutan _Weltmeister_ dan _Europameister_ sekaligus..”

Kau meringis dalam tangismu.

“Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku pada Louis dan Maya.. tidak tanpa mendali emas itu..”

_Jika kita menang—kita takkan seperti ini._

_Kau dan aku, Schweini, takkan berakhir seperti ini._

“Lukas –“

“Aku bukan Lukas.”

_Jangan panggil aku seperti dia._

_Sebut namaku seperti kau biasa melakukannya._

Dia tahu bahwasannya dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Meski melihat dirimu membuatnya merasa tersiksa, apa daya bahwa garis takdir telah berbicara. Keinginan kalian berdua untuk kembali seperti sedia kala sangat tidak mungkin untuk terjadi. Mungkin itulah yang membuat memori manis Brazil terasa semakin menyakitkan.

_Aku begitu ingin memelukmu dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Tapi baik kau maupun aku sama-sama tahu bahwa itu bohong._

_Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja._

“Lukki—“

“Schweini,” kau mendongak, dan hatinya begitu hancur melihatmu terluka, “ _I have no reason to stay_.”

_Tunggu sebentar –_

“Apa?”

Kemudian kau berdiri, membiarkan benda itu terjatuh dan mencium lantai. Pandanganmu sejajar padanya, mengulang kembali kalimat yang telah terucap, “ _I have no reason to stay_.”

Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, ia tersadar dan tersentak, “Tapi, Poldi, mereka –“

“Mereka juga membutuhkanmu, bukan?”

Hatinya terasa semakin sakit begitu kau menghapus jejak air matamu sendiri, meski kau ada bersamanya.

“Ini yang terbaik bagiku –“

“Berarti ini juga yang terbaik bagiku.”

_Karena bagiku, tak ada Schweini tanpa Poldi. Begitu pula sebaliknya._

“Aku tak punya alasan, karena kau lah alasan itu, Schweini.”

_Tidakkah kau mengerti?_

Tentu, dia paham akan hal itu. sehingga dirinya memberanikan diri untuk selangkah mendekatimu, membelai perlahan pipi yang telah basah karena air mata itu, mengusapkannya perlahan sebelum mengecup bibirmu cukup lama. Itu tidak cukup bagi kalian, memang, tapi setidaknya mampu untuk membuat kalian melupakan semua masalah yang ada walau hanya sekejap saja.

_Aku tahu itu._

_Karena kau juga alasanku untuk melakukan hal yang serupa._

*

_To: Schweini  
From: Poldi_

_Aku butuh penjelasanmu._

_To: Lukki  
From: Basti_

_Demi Tuhan ini jam 6 pagi, Lukki!_

_To: Schweini  
From: Poldi_

_Kenapa kau tidak mem-posting sesuatu untukku? Aku bahkan seperti menulis essay saat kau mengumumkan untuk pensiun! D: Omong-omong sampaikan salamku pada Ana ;)_

_To: Lukki  
From: Basti_

_Kau masih seperti anak kecil. Lagipula tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk membuat essay surat cinta di Instagram :P Tentu! Sampaikan juga salamku pada Moni dan dua anakmu :D_

_To: Schweini  
From: Poldi_

_Kau jahat D: Maya merindukan paman Schweini-nya : )_

_To: Lukki  
From: Basti_

_Jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu kalau kau yang merindukanku, Lukki ;)_

_To: Schweini  
From: Poldi_

_Kau menang, old man :/_

_Kau memang selalu tahu tentang diriku—bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri._

*

Dia tak perlu tahu bahwa kau berada di sana. tak jauh dari tempat dirinya mengucapkan sepatah dua kata, tak jauh untuk melihatnya meneteskan air mata, tak jauh pula untuk menyaksikan Mülli dan Manu mengangkat tubuhnya serta mereka yang bersamaan melemparkan tubuhnya ke angkasa.

_Servus Basti._

Dan dia juga tak perlu tahu bahwa kameramu selalu siap sedia untuk merekam setiap memori yang ada pada hari itu. dia tak perlu tahu bahwa matamu menelusuri setiap inci dari dirinya, saat di lapangan atau bahkan ketika pertandingan berakhir. Dan dia tak perlu tahu bahwa dirimu ada di sana, bersama dengan ribuan fans lainnya, hanyut dalam luapan haru yang ada.

_Sementara bersamamu._

Ia hanya perlu tahu ketika dirimu menghampiri mereka, mengucapkan deretan kalimat yang membuatnya terdiam sebelum kalian tersenyum lebar dan kau kembali pada dekapan hangatnya. Dan kali ini, membiarkan satu batalyon pemain menyaksikan semua—karena kau dan dia sama-sama tahu bahwa ini takkan terjadi lagi.

 _Adalah selamanya bagiku_.

“ _I love you_ , Schweini.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you hear the sound of my broken heart?  
> tbh saya sendiri agak sedikit ngga percaya bisa ngetik sampe 2500 words (untuk chapter ini).. dan rasanya saya pengen ngegaruk laptop pas ngetik ini di jam 3 pagi karena itu jelas ngga sehat sama sekali. selain karena hati saya jadi triple kretek-kretek, bawaannya juga ngantuk dan laper. oke ngga penting ya...
> 
> anyway i love you guys so much yang bersedia buat ngebaca dan bahkan nunggu chapter 3 ini. kecup sayang dari lukas dan basti <3
> 
> ((dan tolong, diharamkan untuk menyebut kata 'retired'.))


End file.
